


I Want to Write You a Song

by quiversarrow



Category: BTOB, Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiversarrow/pseuds/quiversarrow
Summary: Hyunsik and Brian spent a night together at one point, and now it's coming back to haunt them. Their members put the kings of writing sad ass songs to the test.





	I Want to Write You a Song

**Author's Note:**

> so this whole fic is based on something my friend Hira said, and I quote: conspiracy theory hyunsik and youngk are former lovers who hurt each other so bad they keep writing all their angsty songs abt each other.
> 
> i was inspired, but i dont like writing actual relationships between idols because it feels like an invasion of privacy, so this is like....somewhere in between friendship and something more. it's like if a relationship stood on the other side of the street. also i havent included the other members in the tags because they appear for like 2 seconds and i dont want to fool people lol
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy reading as much as i liked writing it

YOUNG K

They locked us in the damn room together. It was all because of that thing on the radio. It was innocent enough at the time, given that we did know each other, and the spotlight was all on Peniel and his guitar…..but my members weren’t stupid. They saw my face. And even though they didn’t mention him for the rest of the show, I knew I was in for it when we got home.

I was safe for the rest of the evening, tucked under the covers with my laptop, but when I snuck out to grab some midnight ramen Jae caught me.

“So what’s going on with you and BTOB? You got some beef with them?”

I snatched my ramen and tried to shoulder my way past him, mumbling something about how we were fine, but Jae threw an arm out to block the doorway. The man had eyes like a hawk, especially for when I was uncomfortable.

“What’d they do to you?”

“Nothing.”

“Dude, c’mon. BTOB are nice guys. Peniel and I go out for lunch sometimes, and he says they’ve got like five braincells max. They can’t be out to get you, man.”

I sighed. “I know they’re not.”

“Then what is it? Did one of them break up with you?”

He said it teasingly, to lighten the mood, but something in my face must have given me away.

“Oh my god. Really?”

“Please let me eat my ramen in peace. You’re going to give me indigestion.”

Jae was staring at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. “Oh. My god.” Then he drew back his arm. I strode past him looking straight down at my food, but couldn’t resist a glance at his face.

He looked crafty.

Man, I should have known.

—

HYUNSIK

It wasn’t necessarily dating, per se. It was a….bad night’s decision. We were drunk and Brian recommended that we get married. He was completely serious about it, as most drunk people are. He wanted it done immediately. And when Kang Younghyun points his puppy eyes at you while on one knee and says, hyung, let’s get married, you don’t refuse.

We were a good while away from either of our homes, and management wasn’t with us (which was good because we’d just gotten our marriage certificate and Brian wanted it paper-clipped to his chest), so we booked a hotel. He slept on the floor; I slept on the bed. But somehow he ended up in the bed anyway, and like a good husband I crawled onto the floor and slept with my head on the rug so that Younghyun could spread-eagle to his heart’s delight.

“Hey, you come try the lock.”

I shake my head back into the present. Brian’s stepped aside and gestured at the lock of the office our members trapped us in. I sigh and stand up, brush myself off, and grab a paper clip off the desk. He jerks out of reach as I lean down to work, even though I don’t really know what I’m doing and we both know it. We’re not getting out of here until the giggling members down the hall get the happy song they’ve demanded of us, and until we make some sort of confession to Peniel’s camera.

“You guys need to talk it out,” he said. I couldn’t tell if he was serious or not. “The camera’s not to give you pressure or anything. It’s just so you have whatever you need to say on record.” His voice lowered. “The guy looked like he might hate you.”

“He doesn’t,” I assured him. “It’s just…it’s not a situation we talk about much.” There’s not much to say. I woke up on the floor and we skipped hotel breakfast and ate granola bars on the rug together because we didn’t have anything else. And then Brian threw up in the bathroom and I wiped his face with the towel. What else was there to say?

—

YOUNG K

I’m not sure what even prompts me to say it. I’m standing over him as he works on the lock and the yellow light in the office shines a halo on the top of his head, and the words are out of my mouth before I’ve processed them.

“Do you think we’re still technically married?”

I see the jerk in his shoulders and realize what I’ve said.

“I mean—not like—”

“No, we’re not,” he cuts me off. “I filed for divorce a day after I took you back to the JYP building. No one knows a thing. At least not until now.” He side-eyes his member’s camera. “And if you guys tell anyone, I’ll give you all high notes for the rest of your lives. Including you, Ilhoon. I haven’t forgotten Movie.”

“Jae’s gonna roast me for this for the rest of my life.”

“Oh, you don’t know my members,” sighs Hyunsik. He stands and walks to the office chair, slumping into it. “They’re gonna tell every reporter that’ll listen.”

I pale. His eyes soften.

“Don’t worry, not you. They won’t name you.”

“Why not? Makes for good publicity.”

“They’re not like that. They’re good men, like you. You wrote You Were Beautiful about me, after all.”

I redden. “That wasn’t about you.”

“Yeah? The way I looked into your eyes after I cleaned vomit off your face wasn’t beautiful?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m better than any high school love you’ve ever had.”

“You said you were single before me!”

He grins. “That’s a fat lie, Younghyun.”

“So you’re the player the reporters are gonna think you are when your members tell this story?”

“And proud.”

“Fantastic,” I scoff, though I can’t keep the grin out of my voice. “I would have written Congratulations about you too.”

“Isn’t that your big fuck you song?”

“Yeah.”

“Think of me next time you perform it.”

“There isn’t a moment that I don’t.”

—

HYUNSIK

The pause was long enough that he could have meant it. Maybe he thought of it as a joke, a little ode to our fleeting moment, but it was there nonetheless.

“You miss it?” he asks me after a pause.

“What? The song? We should probably write it if we ever want to get out of here.”

“No,” he says, though he does grab the notebook and guitar that one of his members brought for us. “I meant us. Whatever we were. I remember it, you know. I wasn’t that drunk.”

“Neither was I.”

“Mm hm.”

I let him strum a little before I respond.

“Maybe I do, a little. You’re around the same age as the younger members in our group. It was nice to have a different dynamic.”

“Yeah. And the hotel was nice.”

“They gave us loquats in a little dish, for free. You ate them all before I could even touch one.”

“You said you didn’t like loquats.”

“I lied.”

He cocks his head. “That seems to be a trend here. You write Missing You about me too?”

“No.”

“Is that a lie?”

“No.”

“Perfect,” he laughs, and scribbles something in the notebook. He tosses it over to me. I read his line and chuckle.

“Don’t you think it’s a little obvious?”

“You think I care? They locked us in here—I’m giving them the sappy, unbearable shit they deserve.”

“Fair enough.”

—

YOUNG K

“So you and Hyunsik were dating??” Jae demands. We’re finally out of that room, after delivering our bubblegum sugar pop song to the ten gleeful men outside our door. I felt a bit like I was at an audition again, except this time it was our baby Dowoon who handed me the final verdict. The song passed the adequate happiness requirement by the barest margin. We got points docked off for still mentioning tears, even if they were tears of joy.

I sigh. “We were married for 45 hours. Not the same thing.”

“Husbands are so hard to find these days,” Sungjin says, ignoring me entirely. “Where’d you find one like that?”

“Itaewon.”

“But I’ve been there. No handsome men for me then, except for myself.”

“Maybe if we locked you up with a bottle of whiskey and another member of BTOB, that’d change. Or what about Sandeul?” I suggest, which shuts him up nicely. It still looks like he might be contemplating it, though. With those eyes you could never be sure.

“So would you marry him again?” Wonpil asks.

I laugh. “No, but I might write another song about him.”

—

HYUNSIK

“So what’s he like?” asks Ilhoon.

“Hot.”

“But he looked like he wanted to kill you.”

I grin. “Exactly.”

“The song was good,” Minhyuk pipes. “What was your inspiration?”

“Memories. We talked a lot about old times. He’s a good kid, that one.”

“Not your usual sound.”

“Not his either.”

“Would you work together again?”

I blink. “Of course. Even when it was awkward I would have done it. He’s as talented as they come.”

“But would you marry him again?” Peniel asks.

“In a heartbeat. I thought it’d be clear from the tape.”

Peniel shakes the camera and smiles at me. “It wasn’t on.”

I jerk up from the floor where we’re all lying, almost kicking Changsub in the face. “What?”

“What indeed,” Changsub grumbles, pushing my foot away.

“Yeah,” Peniel says, fiddling with his camera. “You know there’s no way we could monitor you from outside even with it on, right? We just wanted you guys to hash things out.”

“And besides,” says Eunkwang, “you just said he was hot. That’s confession enough.”

“I was drunk, not blind.”

“This is the best story you’ve ever had,” Changsub complains. “Next time you go about marrying someone, it’s gotta be one of us, alright?”

I laugh. “Fine. But it won’t be you.”


End file.
